


The Gravity Of Books

by Pancakesandbooks



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aro and Bella, Aro seduces Bella, Books, Cunnilingus, Curious Bella, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Library Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Seductive Aro, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Twilight sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesandbooks/pseuds/Pancakesandbooks
Summary: "So many questions, my dear," he said with a small chuckle vibrating through the air, making me shiver again."Well, I'm a curious person. I crave knowledge," I said, my voice slightly breathless with eagerness for what his answers might be.His eyes were suddenly very dark, as his smirk widened."That is not the only thing you crave, my dear, I can assure you," he said in a low voice. The words hit me, and I blinked almost thinking they were in my head."Excuse me?" I asked politely.His eyes danced slowly down my body again, breathing deeply, his tongue flicking out in between his teeth, almost like a snake, tasting the air. He met my gaze again, his smile showing his teeth."I merely pointed out that knowledge is not the only thing you crave, Isabella."My heart nearly stuttered to a halt, as I realised his vampire senses might be picking up signals from my body. Signals I couldn't control. I saw him watch me as comprehension dawned on my face. He gave a small smirk. I swallowed.Bella finds an interesting topic to read on in the Volturi's library and soon experiences everything firsthand.
Relationships: Aro/Bella Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	The Gravity Of Books

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift as I sit here in my lunch break at work. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Posted on another site. Thought I would add it here as well.

"So, here we are." Aro said in a deep voice, his crimson gaze holding me frozen, as his hand swept out around the thin aisle between the shelves.

"This is the small section on human seduction, you may find what you need here."

We were in the library, all the way in the back. The bookcases were tall, and the aisles almost too close for comfort. There were no lamps here. The afternoon light from the huge windows barely filtered down to us. We stood in deep shadows.

I was in Volterra, visiting. Edward had told me about the Volturi, and after he left me, I had decided to travel to this faraway place. They had been kind to me, making me stay in the castle, and it didn't take me long to find the magnificent library. Aro and Marcus had showed me around, while Caius wasted no time in telling me I would soon be turned. That suited me just fine. I felt perfectly at home here. Aro and Marcus seemed to be invested in me. They were always polite, but they treated me very differently. Marcus was gentle and kind, speaking softly to me, almost seeming afraid of my human frailty. Aro had a dark humour, his sardonic nature almost always flirtatious. He would always be a perfect gentleman, but sometimes another side of him would briefly show, letting me see what he might have been capable of. Caius tended to ignore me completely.

Since my stay here, I had barely left the library, finding every obscure book I could get my hands on, finding their collection to be incredible. At one point, I found a book on a small side table, the contents catching my curiosity. It was about relationships between vampires and humans. I had read it, and soon understood a lot of the things Edward had said or done. But not all. I wanted to know more, so I had sought out Aro, feeling he would judge me the least, and asked him if there were any more books on the subject. He had said nothing but lead me straight to this dark alcove.

I had to wrench my eyes from his, as I felt mesmerised, almost feeling like having a different kind of study with him as a participant. His eyes did the smallest of double takes, as his gaze briefly roamed my figure, the smallest of smirks lingering around his mouth. I knew he couldn't read my mind, so he had no idea what was going through my head, but he had the damnedest look on his face.

"Thank you," I said, trying to walk past him to the shelves. My shoulder brushed his hard chest, as the tight confinements forced me to squeeze past him. I turned sliding past him instead, so close to him, I could smell his unique scent lingering around his person. It was faint, but it was there. He smelled like sandalwood, lemongrass or perhaps bergamot and a hint of eucalyptus, I thought. I inhaled it deeply as my nose passed in front of his chest, as I knew it would soon disappear again. I nearly leaned into him, before giving myself a mental slap. He didn't move or say anything else, but he watched me intently. I hastily grabbed a book, trying to seem at ease. His presence in such close proximity made my head spin, my skin tingled. I could feel his breath on my shoulder. Even more I could feel his eyes on me.

I scanned the other books on the shelves. There weren't many, apparently vampires rarely seduced humans.

"I will leave you to it, then," he said, his voice soft in the tiny surroundings. The books did an excellent job at muffling sounds. He had turned to walk away.

"I have a question, if you don't mind," I said, holding the book to my chest, my arms across it.

He paused, turning back towards me.

"Yes?"

"These are the only books on the subject? Vampires have been around for some time. You would think that they, uh, seduced humans often enough."

"We do," he answered in a deep voice. The tiniest shiver ran through me, and my mind quickly picked up on the 'we' part in his answer. So, he had done it too. My breathing hastened slightly.

"Why are there so few books, then?"

He considered me a minute before answering.

"It is not exactly a science to seduce humans. It is in fact absurdly easy. We do not need much knowledge on the matter. These books contain stories of the... Unusual side effects of these couplings. The 'how to part', you will not find here."

I gaped at him.

"Easy? To seduce humans. Right." I said sardonically. "So, this is just common knowledge between vampires? How does that work then? The humans won't notice that your skin is so cold? How do you explain that she would feel your... Appendage, so cold inside her? Wouldn't she wonder at that?"

"So many questions, my dear," he said with a small chuckle vibrating through the air, making me shiver again. He held me with his eyes, as he crossed his arms over his chest, his fingers tapping against his forearms.

"Well, I'm a curious person. I crave knowledge," I said, my voice slightly breathless with eagerness for what his answers might be.

His eyes were suddenly very dark, as his smirk widened.

"That is not the only thing you crave, my dear, I can assure you," he said in a low voice. The words hit me, and I blinked almost thinking they were in my head.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely.

His eyes danced slowly down my body again, breathing deeply, his tongue flicking out in between his teeth, almost like a snake, tasting the air. He met my gaze again, his smile showing his teeth.

"I merely pointed out that knowledge is not the only thing you crave, Isabella."

My heart nearly stuttered to a halt, as I realised his vampire senses might be picking up signals from my body. Signals I couldn't control. I saw him watch me as comprehension dawned on my face. He gave a small smirk. I swallowed; my mouth suddenly very dry. The gulping sound made him chuckle deeply. He walked over to me, standing so close his chest nearly touched me. Nearly. I backed against the shelves behind me, keeping a distance seemed like a good idea. He leaned in, his lips inches from mine.

"Are you frightened of me?" He asked in a purr his eyes roaming my face. I swallowed again, looking into his eyes. They almost appeared purple in the darkness.

"No," I said in a hoarse voice.

He gave a soft scoff.

"You should be. The things I could do to your body..."

His eyes searched mine for a moment.

"Yes, it is very easy to seduce a human. It is like you are bewitched. Your body is reacting powerfully, even as we speak. I can hear how your blood rushes through your veins. I can sense the powerful pulse of your blood beating against your skin, giving it this delightful rosy colour." His fingers skimmed my cheek.

"Your heart is right now beating against your ribs, almost anxious, yet very excited at what I might be able to make you feel." His eyes floated to my lips, leaning in a little more, breathing in deeply, a hiss whistling through his teeth. My own breathing nearly came to a halt, my eyes fixed on his bared teeth.

He stopped.

"See how my proximity affects you, my dear. Your body is screaming for me to touch you, to take you, to make you feel good. You see, that is part of the vampire's allure. We make you senseless with desire, so we can take what we need from you. It is almost sad that you often do not seem to have a choice. Your body wants what it wants."

I collected myself, shaking my head slightly, licking my lips. His face moved a fraction of an inch closer still, and we were nearly kissing, his hands resting on the shelves behind my head.

"I don't know," I said, trying to sound normal. "I don't think just any vampire can affect any human. I for one wouldn't feel attracted to Felix, for instance. Too brawny. I think preference matter. I also think a vampire can lose their head over a human. You seem pretty distracted at the moment, for instance."

He stared at me long and hard before a chuckle emerged from him.

"So, what kind of vampire are you attracted to, then?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"I don't know," I answered, my voice all husky, as I stared at his lips.

"Hmmm, I think I may have an idea," he said, his eyes roaming my face, looking down at my body, clearly sensing something.

"Really? What is that?" I breathed.

"You like the dark type. One who will seduce you and give you what you need, even if you don't yet know that you need it. You want to let go; he needs to take control. Dominate your mind, soul, and your body. You want a man, not a fumbling teenager, one who will be generous but sometimes also selfish. One who can deny you the sweet ache between your soft thighs, but also one who will show you true release." Aro's voice was a deep and dark purr.

In my mind I could clearly imagine what he could make me feel, and a shuddering breath escaped me.

I felt a jolt flutter through my abdomen, as he said it, my hips gave the tiniest of jerks as my thighs squeezed together. He still had a smirk on his lips, his teeth bared as he took in my reaction. I tried to gather myself, just a bit.

"So, do you know of any such vampire?" I asked casually.

"What if I did?"

"I don't know,"

"Hmm, I can see that. Do you think you are ready for such an acquaintance, _Isabella_?" His lips brushed my cheek as he spoke my name softly, sending an eruption of goose bumps across my skin.

"I don't know," I repeated in a whisper. It was true. I knew next to nothing of this subject, and especially not with a vampire.

He looked at me for a minute longer, and then straightened up, smiling softly.

"Perhaps we will one day find out," He said smoothly. He stepped back from me, allowing me to step forward, away from the book covered shelves. Of course, as I did so, my ankle rolled onto its side, making me lose my balance, and nearly smacking my head into the shelve, and then further into the floor. Lucky for me, Aro was fast, and caught me, his arms around me, keeping me propped up against the bookcase, my nose level with his chest. My breathing was fast and shallow due to the shock, and he was looking down at me, one eyebrow raised, a small smile threatening to spread on his lips.

"Bit clumsy today, are we not?" He said, sounding amused.

I placed my hands on his upper arms, to steady myself, and it suddenly occurred to me, not my brightest idea, but my body was already acting before I could consider the wisdom of my move. I buried my nose in his chest and inhaled deeply. Damn he smelled good. I felt my body tingle, as my senses tried to grasp his proximity. A long silence stretched out between us.

"Did you just smell me?" Aro said in a quiet voice. I felt my cheeks flush, as my senses caught up with me, realising my predicament.

"No," I said, looking away from him, swallowing hard, as my mouth had watered. "I was just catching my breath," I said dispassionately.

"Isabella, you just put your nose to my chest, and inhaled deeply. I saw it, I heard. I _felt it,_ " His voice was a dark purr again, like chocolate. Delicious.

I sighed, no use in denying it.

"Yeah, well you smell entirely too good. I couldn't help myself," I looked down, not wishing to meet his gaze.

I suddenly felt his lips on my cheekbone, brushing softly, then a finger under my chin, tilted my face up, and his mouth glanced my jaw, before his lips paused right in front of my mouth, barely a hairbreadth away.

"I know," he said in a low growl, before his lips descended upon mine, his body pushing me against the bookcase, his fingers lacing themselves in my hair at the nape of my neck, pulling my face towards him. My breathing was a little erratic, as I tried to follow his lead. His tongue danced across my lips, and I opened my mouth, allowing him access. He entered, his tongue tasting me, swirling around my own. A deep growl escaped him, and he pushed against me, the books behind me was pushed further into the shelve, some fell to the floor with a dull thud. He didn't stop, and his blistering kisses set me aflame. Never had I been kissed so thoroughly, my lips nearly felt bruised by his passion.

His hands slid down from my neck and cupped my arse, pulling me against him, making me feel his desire in no uncertain terms. Our kiss was long and passionate, he took his sweet time, showing me how our lips and tongue could duel each other, his hands were massaging my buttocks at the same time, pulling me against him, his hardness pressing into my lower abdomen. I was completely intoxicated within minutes, his smell and touch making me whimper softly. Then he began opening my shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, as he kept kissing me. It fell open, and his hands came under it, caressing my ribs, my back.

His lips lit a cold, but blazing trail down my chin, my jaw and my throat, his teeth gently scraping my skin, as he nibbled at my shoulder, his fingers nimbly opening my bra on my back. It hung limply, his fingers grazing under it, softly caressing the underside of my breasts with his thumbs.

A small part of my brain came back to its senses, and I knew I should probably tell him that my experience was extremely limited.

"Aro," I whispered.

"Hmmm?" He was listening, but at the same time, his mouth seemed intent on devouring every inch of my skin, now he was working his way down my sternum. I cleared my throat.

"I should warn you," I tried to make my sentence coherent, which was pretty hard, seeming that he did his best to distract me.

"Warn me about what?" He asked in a deep voice, vibrating against my skin, making me shudder.

"Technically, I haven't a lot of experience, that is to say, that I don't have any experience actually."

He didn't stop the trail he was set on and was now at my solar plexus.

"Would you like me to stop, Isabella?" He murmured softly into my flesh.

"I don't know." My voice was almost a moan. "I don't think so,"

He stopped then, his mouth leaving my skin, and coming back to my lips, taking them passionately, making me dizzy as his expert caresses nearly overwhelmed me.

"If you have never done this before, will you allow me to be your first?" He mumbled against my mouth, nibbling slightly at my bottom lip.

"Will you let me show you, how I can coax wave upon wave of pleasure from your inexperienced body?"

His fingers were skimming my ribs, moving down to cup my butt again, pulling me against him, feeling his stiff member pushing into my stomach. He nudged my legs apart, and lifting me up, so I wrapped them around his hips, he rolled his hips into me, his hard length pressing into my core.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, my eyes going wide, not prepared for the delicious pressure, my head snapped back, as I was trying to catch my breath.

He did it again, his eyes burning into mine, his teeth slightly bared, a growl escaping him, as he slowly pushed against me.

"Well?" he purred. "What do you say, my dear?"

"Alright," I said in a breathy voice, licking my lips. This might be a bad idea. Or it might be the best experience of my life.

He kissed me again deeply, before resuming his way down my body, his hands gripping my waist, letting my legs down. He took his time kissing my body, lifting my bra, and licking my breasts, gently sucking the nipples into his mouth, making me moan heatedly.

I felt his fingers at my jeans. His hand cupped my core, pushing into a need I never knew I had. My hips lurched sharply forward, and he bit gently down on my right nipple. He took off my shirt and bra, they fell to the floor at our feet. I had never felt anything like this, I needed more, and soon. I was so wet; I could feel the slickness between my legs. He began opening the placket on my jeans, and he knelt down in front of me, as his eyes intently took in every inch of skin, he slowly exposed. I soon stood before him in only my black knickers. His hands were on my hips, as he looked up at me.

"Are you sure you want this? I will be gentle, but I will have to warn you, you may very well never feel satisfied by any other man again."

I gulped. He certainly didn't lack confidence. Well he did have almost 3000 years of experience.

"I'm sure."

At my words his finger began skimming the edge of my knickers, gently probing me. He placed his thumb and index on either side of my outer labia and gently squeezed them together, trapping my clit between them, sending a sharp jolt through me. My knees buckled and I had to scramble to find my footing again. He chuckled darkly, as he stood up.

"Wait here, my dear." He was gone in a flash, then returning with a heavy armchair, he placed it down onto the carpet. Then he was on his knees again, grabbing my hips, and pushing me into the chair, before he resumed his attentions nudging his way between my knees with his hips.

"We would not want to give you a concussion on your first time, would we now?" He murmured as he latched onto a nipple and began roaming my body with his lips and tongue. His attentions were delicious, but I needed more of the squeezing bit he had done, that nearly sent me crashing to the floor. I whimpered feeling his hands getting closer to my centre, my hips rocking a little in expectation.

"Hmmm, you are keen my dear," he purred as his fingers slipped beneath the waistband of my knickers, starting to pull them down.

"You know, I can smell you. I smelled you long before you realised what you wanted. Your scent is utterly delicious, and I cannot wait to taste your sweet nectar."

His words made me shiver.

I erupted in violent goose bumps, my nipples almost hurting at the feeling, as they stood completely erect.

His face was at last level with my heated core, and he blew a little on me, his cold breath skimming my trembling form.

Then he used his fingers to stroke and caress me, making me writhe in the chair. He lifted my feet off the floor, and pulled my legs up placing my knees across the armrests, giving himself complete access to me.

"Good girl," he crooned. And then his lips descended upon me, enveloping me almost entirely. He suckled my clit, lapping at it with his tongue, before releasing it with a pop. A sharp cry escaped me, muffled by the multitude of books above our heads.

He continued giving attention as needed, sometimes licking my inner thighs. I was a shuddering mess within minutes, as he gently worked me towards an unknown abyss. Something nearly hurt within me, as my body chased the elusive release. He helped me, by using his fingers to expose my clit completely, his lips around it, creating a delicious suction, then gently he used another finger to nudge it into me, tenderly probing my sensitive walls, then adding another digit.

My fingers were gripping the back of the chair, knuckles white, as I felt something hurtling towards me. He never stopped despite the movement of my hips. They were undulating of their own accord, trying to find release.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" I chanted, my chest burning with the need for air.

Suddenly his fingers curled slightly inside me, and he hummed into my heated flesh. The vibrations sent jolts all through my body, and something came crashing down, as I exploded powerfully against his mouth, a sharp, whimpering cry escaping me, my whole body convulsing violently in the chair. He didn't stop, and soon had me coming apart again, as he licked my now extremely sensitive clit, still fingering me gently. I could hear the wetness, as his fingers slid into me again and again.

"Fuck!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Wow!" I was a complete mess.

He straightened up, chuckling as he penetrated me with his fingers, thrusting gently, the heel of his palm now mashing my clit at every stroke. I was soon all tense again, as I felt another release coming my way. He gave it to me his mouth simultaneously on my body, and I was nearly crying with relief, as a harsh groan escaped through my clenched teeth, my body shuddering in delicious waves, his hand offering the perfect amount of friction.

"Oh my god!" My breath was coming out in explosions, as I tried to get my bearings. He wasn't finished with me yet, though, and I suddenly highly doubted that I would survive this experience. He kissed me deeply, beginning to trail down my body again, his mouth soon at my trembling core. He kissed me gently there, licking a little. I moaned deeply, which soon became a shrill loud cry, as a whole new sensation touched my flesh, sending fizzling heat radiating through my body.

"Holy shit!"

I jack-knifed violently, not even having an orgasm. Yet.

I looked down in shock and wonder, to see that his tongue and lips were moving extremely fast, practically vibrating against my skin. I smothered a scream as my head flew backwards, back arching sharply. I counted 8 seconds before I felt myself falling to pieces, the strongest orgasm washing over me, making me lose control of whatever I was doing. He continued his ministrations even after I slumped. The feeling was too much, and I scrambled to get out from under his lips, but his hands grasped my waist, keeping me in place.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" My chest was heaving, breath coming in short bursts, as I felt myself relentlessly pushed towards that precipice yet again.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks, and I felt myself convulsing against him, screaming my head off. Then the delicious vibrations stopped, and he gently placed kisses on my now extremely sensitive flesh, making my hips jolt slightly. I was nearly cross-eyed, just staring stupefied into space.

He straightened up, as he gently ran his hands over my legs, my stomach and shoulders, soothing my tingling body, which was practically humming from every nerve fibre. Then he began to remove his tie, opening the buttons on his shirt. It fell open, and I looked hungrily at his chest and stomach, which were now visible down the centre. How handsome he was, with his suit jacket still on, and his black shirt opened, his skin luminescent in the shadows. I saw a lot of thick dark hair across his chest, and I suddenly felt an urge to run my fingers through it. I sat up slowly, my hands outstretched towards his chest, fingers gently touching. His eyes were on me, watching my every move. I felt his cold skin, as I started caressing him, my hands travelling down to his ribs, fingers gently probing, feeling the smoothness. I hugged his waist, and my lips descended upon his sternum, placing small kisses, then soon my tongue tasted his skin. It was fresh and sweet all at once. A soft growl escaped him, as his head tilted back, allowing me access to his throat, his own hands coming up to caress my shoulders as I investigated his body. I kissed his jaw, and his lips found their way to mine, taking them in a fiery kiss, that made me break into goose bumps all over again. As he kissed me passionately, he began removing his jacket and shirt, allowing them to fall to the ground, now chest completely bare. His hands were then on either side of my throat, thumbs caressing my jaw gently, as our mouths tasted each other. Finally, I needed to breathe too much to continue the kiss, and I presented my throat instead. His strong arms circled my waist, and pulled me close, his mouth at my shoulder and neck, placing open mouthed kisses. A soft moan escaped me, and he groaned deeply, chest vibrating against me. Then he released me and stood up, leaving me alone in the armchair, beginning to remove his trousers. His belt clinked softly in the shadows as he opened the placket. Soon they were in the pile of discarded clothes, as he stood in front of me, completely naked. I examined his body, pale and strong. He was built like a Greek god, lean and strong, thick, muscular thighs. His manhood stood at attention from a dark thatch of hair, and I nearly gasped as I realised what I had gotten myself into. His dark eyes gazed down at me, noting my reaction. I leaned forward, fingers resting gently on his thighs, my nose level with the broad tip of his cock. It was thick, but not overly long. A little on the larger side though.

Aro gently grasped my hand, and placed my fingers around his length, as he showed me how to stroke him. I watched fascinated as he used my fingers to pull back the skin over the broad tip, a weeping head peeking out. He repeated the gesture a few times before allowing me to try it myself. He closed his eyes, and just enjoyed my caresses. His hips began moving in tandem to my hand. Then he looked at me, placing a thumb on my lower lip, pulling it down gently, making me look up at him.

"Do you wish to taste me?" He asked, voice soft and tender. I nodded, and he stepped a little closer.

"Open your mouth, Isabella."

I did as he asked, and he placed the tip on my tongue, his fingers holding my jaw gently. I heard his breathing becoming more laboured, as he gently undulated his hips into my mouth. I closed my mouth around him, tasting him fully on my tongue, and his fingers gripped a little tighter, as he ceased all movements, a deep groan flowing through the shadowy air. I swirled my tongue around him, and he hissed.

"Please do not do that, or I might erupt in your mouth, my dear,"

His words made my blood race, and I suddenly felt heat pool at my core. I sucked on his cock, pulling away slowly, before taking him back into my mouth, sliding my tongue across the underside of him as I went.

" _Merda!_ "

His hips lurched sharply into my mouth, and his head snapped back, as he was quickly losing control.

"Ah, you are a little minx, Isabella," he growled as his fingers gently held my face, and he began moving in and out between my lips.

"Do you wish for me to come in your hot little mouth?"

I became more and more aroused by his words and actions. I eagerly used my tongue and lips on him, doing my best to match his pace.

Hisses and groans escaped him as he began moving more erratically against me.

"Keep this up, and I will spill my essence on your tongue, _tesoro,"_

I moaned deeply as I felt him coming closer and closer. Suddenly he tensed, his lips parted, as his breathing stuttered slightly.

" _Dio santo_ , please apply suction, my dear," he managed through gritted teeth as he trembled against me. I did as he asked.

"Ah, _porca puttana_!" He hissed as his release crashed over him, his essence spilling on my tongue, leaving a salty tang. I did my best to swallow everything, gently suckling until he had finished completely. He stood still a moment, head bowed, eyes closed, his fingers still holding my jaw gently.

Then he knelt down before me, his lips crashing onto mine, kissing me passionately, as he leaned against me, using his body to push me back into the chair, his chest flat against mine, his hands simultaneously gripping my hips, and pulling my pelvis to the edge of the seat. His mouth moved sensuously against mine, his tongue undulating heatedly, battling mine and then suckling my lower lip in between his. He had me so distracted with his mouth, that I barely registered the feeling of his cock against my thigh. Then he moved, and the tip pressed gently into me, then relenting as he swiped it up and down my cleft, spreading my juices around, the wet sounds almost as loud as my breathing.

He investigated my face, getting final consent before, beginning his ingression into my snug heat. He used small thrusts, as he worked his way in, his brow resting against mine, his deep eyes holding my gaze locked on him.

I bit my lip, as I felt the foreign pressure stretching me, the muscles tingling with a feeling I had never felt before. I couldn't keep my brows from furrowing as pain suddenly flared inside me, making me wince and jump slightly. He ceased all movements, kissing me gently, eyes soft, as he waited patiently for my nod to continue. I closed my eyes as I tried to get used to the new feelings, he was stirring inside me. I nodded shortly, and he began again, his hands on my waist, as his hips pushed forward again, immediately making me wince again. He stopped again, placing kisses on my brow, not rushing me. I breathed deeply, and swallowing slightly, I nodded again. And so, it went, until finally, he was seated fully inside me. He paused again, allowing me time to adjust, only his breathing giving away his inner struggle to not just give in and fuck me hard to his completion.

I waited, my face slightly scrunched, breathing deeply, trying to relax, focusing on the pleasant tingle behind the pain. I tried to clench my insides experimentally to see what it would feel like. His whole body jumped, and a deep groan rumbled from the back of his throat, his hips shifting slightly, pulling out, and gently pushing back in, his pelvis coming into contact with my clit.

A gasp exploded from me, as the sensations nearly overwhelmed me. I had never felt so filled, and then having my clit touched at the same time, made me nearly black out. The pain and tingling were still there, but the other feeling left me wanting more. And so, I clenched around him again. His hips lurched again, dragging against my inner walls, making me moan at the fiery yet delicious feeling.

"If you keep this up, I do not think I can hold still much longer, my dear," he growled against my cheek, his breathing coming in short bursts.

I did it again, resulting in some Italian swearing as he slowly withdrew from me and then just as slowly pushed back in. A tingle raced up my spine, making my scalp tingle fiercely, as he repeated the movement, slowly undulating his hips against me, making small thrusts, rubbing, and prodding unknown spots inside me. I began moaning more and more as he stirred new sensations within me. At one point he rolled his hips slightly sharper into me, and it sent a jolt through me, making me shudder violently. Aro smiled at me, showing me his teeth, as he continued rolling his hips into me, every thrust propelling me towards another orgasm. My hands came around his neck, clinging to him for dear life, whimpering softly as he kept a slow pace.

"Are you going to come for me again, Isabella?" He purred in a low deep voice, kissing me deeply as his hips increased the speed slightly, relentlessly driving into me, pushing me further and further towards the precipice. A groan was released from my mouth and it got lost between his lips.

His fingers found my nipples, and he pinched them gently, kissing me simultaneously. The orgasm hit me hard, and I whimpered sharply, my body shuddering against him. He didn't stop, but stroked me deeper, making me keen into his mouth, which soon grew to a hoarse wail, as he sent me into another wonderful release.

"Brava ragazza," he growled, as he increased the speed, grunts escaping him, as he approached his own release, holding onto my hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh, as he jerked sharply against me, breaths coming in short bursts. Then he stilled.

He lay half on top of me, his face at my throat, softly licking and kissing. I felt completely boneless, and just wanted to sleep. My breathing had returned to normal, now slowly growing slower. He got up from me, shaking me gently.

"You cannot sleep here, Isabella. We need to get you back to your room."

"Mhmm," I managed, before trying to rouse myself.

He pulled me to my feet, and began collecting our clothes, making me put it on. Finally dressed her pulled me forward.

"Wait," I managed, turning back. "I need a book," I said glancing across the scattered tomes across the floor.

He sighed deeply, before roaming through them, picking up a brown leather book. It wasn't thick, easily managed.

"Here. This should catch your interest." He said, handing it to me with a smirk.

I glanced down at the title.

 _The seductions of Vampires – How to,_ by Agnes Bernauer.

I looked up at him again, mouth agape.

"Not that you need any tips, my dear," Aro said gently pulling me with him again through the silent library.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I just had to get it out of the system.
> 
> -Pancakes


End file.
